Various forms of denial of service (DoS) attacks are frequently used to interfere with or disable commercial Web sites used to provide consumer access to e-commerce services. The same techniques used in waging denial of service attacks on commercial e-commerce web sites used to provide consumer browser access to shopping web sites may also be used against the Internet accessible interfaces used to provide Web services. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.